Pure Blood
by LuckyShipper23
Summary: Leaf has the 'Pure Blood' Will Red be able to keep her safe or will she turn into a monster and lead to the downfall of Kanto? WARNING: GRAPHIC SCENES AND LANGUAGE. LuckyShipping/BurningLeafShipping
1. Chapter 1

**Pure Blood**

**First shot at a Fanfic. Will contain LuckyShipping later on.**

**Chapter 1**

**Leaf's Descent**

"Arcanine! Fire Fang!" Arcanine did as it's trainer commanded, and struck it's flamed-up teeth into it's opponent. "Good! Now Extreme Speed!" "Dodge and use Fly!" "CHAAAAAAAR!" _Dang, I should've known he would've used Fly. Heh. _"ARCANINE! DIG, NOW!" "Oh no you don't! Char, NOW!"

**BAM!**

"NOOO! Arcanine!" "I'll be taking my badge now." "You are an excellent trainer, Red. You deserved it. Here."

_And with that, Red gained the 7th badge in the Kanto League._

"Congratz, Red!" A happy girl with a light blue tang-top and a red skirt exclaimed. "Yea, yea. I still have 1 more badge 'till i get to face the Elite 4, and ultimately, the champion. But, as long as your here Leaf, I'm sure that I'll win." Red slightly blushed when he said this.

"W-Well, I'm leaving soon, Red.." "WHAT?! WHY?!" "I'm moving back to TwinLeaf Town in Sinnoh." "..." "I-I'm sorry...I have to leave..." "Wait." "Huh?" "L-Leaf, I-I..." Red didn't get to finish his sentence before he was silenced by Leaf's embrace. "R-Red...I'm sorry!" *starts sobbing* "I never wanted to leave...But i have to..." "Why? You don't have to do anything if you don't want to.." "But, I must...An evil is arising...and I have to go back.." "What does it have to do with you?" "Red, my blood is known as the 'pure blood.' If they have my blood, all the regions could be endangered! I-I will turn into an awful beast, I can't have that happen!" "...If you must.. Go ahead." *Leaf walks away* "Goodbye...my sweet..."


	2. Chapter 2

**So, hiya! Chapter 2 of 'Pure Blood' is here! I plan on having new chapters up everyday, so if you somehow do like my Fanfic, then thats good news for you! Anyhoo, on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Dreams**

* * *

Red woke up suddenly and realized that it was just a dream. "Thank Arceus... That was kinda too un-realistic to be true..." Red froze as he looked above him. His Charizard was behind him, listening to every word. "Char?" "Nothing's wrong, Char. Just a dream." "Char!" "What is it?" Char pointed outside his window, and Red stared in horror. Leaf _is _moving... "No...She would've told me.." "Char..." The Charizard gave it's trainer a small note that read:

_Red, as much as I'll perfer telling you in person, I can't. I am moving to TwinLeaf Town, for money. You see, I can't, well my parents can't, afford to stay anymore. I promise that I will visit every now and then._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Leaf_

"She's lying. She isn't moving for money. I can tell. Somethings up. Char, catch that van!" "Char..." "What's the matter with you?! Let's go!" "No."

***BANG***

"Leaf is mine. Mine." "Who are you?! Why did you break my door?!" "Leaf, WILL be mine...I will gain her powers.." "Powers?!" Red was suddenly attacked by a devastating HeadButt. "Damn..." "Good! Tauros, finish him off. HEADBUTT!" "CHAR! BLAST BURN!" The two moves resulted in an explosion, leaving both Pokemon KO'd. "G-Giovanni?!" "Yes Red. Giovanni." "B-But your supposed to be dead!" "HA! You'd think I was, but I'm not. It was a mere decoy. A copy. A stunt-double, if you will." "Bastard! What do you want with Leaf?" "Oh, poor, poor Red. Leaf has the 'Pure Blood.' This blood will lead to the location of Origin Lake. There, I can control any Pokemon in sight." "What will happen to Leaf?" "She will be of much use. I will possess her after I gain her blood. You see, this blood contain Hypnotracia, (Name sucks, I know.) which can hypnotize anything. She will be no longer a human, but a demon. Nothing but a possessed demon." "You sick, monster! So that's why she's moving!" "Yes. She is running from me."

"What good will it give you, huh?! What will you get out of possessing her?!" ***SMACK* **"Everything. She will aid me. Do as I say. She will bring fear into everyone in sight."

Leaf quietly listened to the conversation. She wanted to say bye one last time, so she forced her parents to turn around.

_Oh my god! I never knew! I was so blinded that I- that I, I didn't even know about this! How could I contain the Pure Blood?_

_"STOP!" _Both boys turn around and see a very angry yet scared Leaf. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN PURE BLOOD?! DEMON?!" "Oh, you never even knew, have you? You contain the 'Pure Blood'. with that blood, I can control anything!"


End file.
